


Bienvenido a la familia

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Italian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Hace años el mundo criminal europeo estaba dominado completamente por la familia Diamond, su mare nostrum, pero esto cambio cuando la menor de las hermanas Diamond, Pink Diamond repentinamente fue asesinada. Sus territorios cayeron en la anarquía de otros pequeños grupos criminales, mientras que las otras hermanas hicieron lo posible por salvar el imperio.Años más tarde, algunos trabajadores de Yellow y Blue Diamond descubren que Pink no murió, al menos no como ellas creían, sino que su pequeña hermana había escapado de la vida criminal.Blue Diamond envía a una de sus trabajadoras, Aquamarine, a investigar sobre su sobrino, Steven.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1-Cosa nuestra

Sentada en una silla, una gema de pequeña estatura y color azul observa una calle, la gema era Aquamarine, que lleva un pequeño vestido azul con detalles blancos, ella observa una calle italiana donde pasan personas y autos -...Listo- La gema entonces saca de su pelo su varita, con un pequeño movimiento un destello azul sale y con eso ella activa un mecanismo. 

Toda la calle explota debido a kilos y kilos de explosivos, mientras que Aquamarine que ahora esta sentada sobre escombros deja salir una pequeña risa se le escapa y ella alza sus alas como si nada, pues la gema azul atraviesa edificios como una fantasma. Ella se dirige rumbo a su pequeño cuartel, un apartamento en un edificio residencial -¡Topacio!- Aquamarine saluda al llegar a su compañera, una fusión de dos gemas anaranjadas. 

Aunque en ese momento las Topacios están en su forma humana, por lo que ellas se veían como una mujer de carne y hueso, alta y fornida, con un corto cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Las Topacios solo saludan con la mano mientras sacan del horno un pastel de carne para comer junto a Aquamarine -Quiero ver cuanto hablan de lo que hice- La gema azul sentencia mientras enciende la televisión del botón, yendo al canal de noticias. 

Un helicóptero de reporteros sobrevuela aquella calle explotada, Aquamarine ahora tiene una sonrisa de orgullo -Una lastima que no pueda mostrar mi forma- La gema azul menciona mientras ella también se transforma en carne y hueso, ella parece una humana pequeña con cabello negro y ojos azules, ella es bastante femenina, no como su amiga. 

Aquamarine se centra en comer el pastel de las Topacios mientras ve la tele, pero repentinamente su compañera le pasa una pequeña carta de un sobre azul, un contrato por el símbolo de un diamante azul que estaba sobre el sello -Nuevo trabajo...-Aquamarine limpia sus pequeños guantes delicadamente antes de abrir la carta -Pfff- La gema azul suelta un pequeño bufido al leer las ordenes de Blue Diamond -Me voy. Adiós Topacios- 

Aquamarine abre la ventana, solo para recordarse así misma que ella necesitaba respirar un poco. Entonces la gema vuelve a su forma de hada y sale volando de allí, rumbo hacía la costa de España. 

******

**[En la costa occidental de España]**

Blue Diamond esta en una oficina sentada, su cuerpo voluptuoso y su piel bien cuidada no había cambiado de aspecto en más de una gran cantidad de años, mantenerse oculta o verse como una figura respetable era usualmente lo que hacía la mujer de piel azul, que se cubre un velo oscuro -Mi diamante- Aquamarine saluda traspasando la ventana, la criatura mágica se sienta en el escritorio mientras realiza el saludo educada. 

-Aquamarine- Blue Diamond corresponde el saludo, su mano derecha muestra un diamante de color azul y de sus ojos salen más lagrimas de lo normal, para sorpresa de Aquamarine. La pequeña gema mantiene silencio esperando las palabras de la mujer -...¿Recuerdas a mi hermana? Pink...- La líder diamante se lamenta. 

-Como olvidarme de ella- Aquamarine exclama sin mucha emoción, de hecho ella podría responder con asco, tan harta de que Blue Diamond mencionara a Pink Diamond, es un tormento que no puedes aguantar por más de 14 años seguidos. 

-¡Ella no murió!- Blue Diamond grita en un súbito ataque de ira, estremeciendo a Aquamarine por aquella exclamación -...Perdón- La líder diamante exclama, parecía que en cualquier momento la sala habría salido volando por las emociones de Blue. 

-¿Que quiere decir, mi diamante?- La pequeña gema azul pregunta sorprendida, ella no puede creer lo que su líder decía. 

-Pink no fue asesinada, ella se escapo- Blue Diamond se lamenta llorando, Aquamarine esta sorprendida, ella palmea un poco le hombro de su líder antes de que ella vuelva a hablar -Pero murió poco después, ella tuvo un hijo y murió durante el parto- La diamante exclama. 

Una risa surgía en el interior de Aquamarine, pero la pequeña gema sabe que ella no tiene que reír frente a su líder -¿Y esto que tiene que ver con mi nuevo trabajo, mi diamante?- Aquamarine sentencia con curiosidad, aunque ella se mantiene comprensiva y amable, en apariencia, frente a Blue Diamond. 

-Quiero que investigues, y vigiles a mi sobrino. Hasta nuevo aviso- La diamante ordena con seriedad, aunque ella rápidamente se vuelve a llorar. 

Aquamarine asiente ante la petición -Entonces necesitaré toda la información posible, mi diamante- La pequeña gema azul añade. 

-Su nombre es Steven Quartz Universe, vive en Nápoles, es hijo de Gregory DeMayo pero vive con otras personas. Fue encontrado por una Peridot de Yellow. Sabemos que él conoce la existencia de las gemas y según reporta Peridot, él tiene la marca de Pink en su mano izquierda. No hay mucha más información que podamos sacar de él, tiene 14 años pero nunca a ido a la escuela o a un médico- Blue explica sacando los reportes sobre su sobrino y un par de fotos tomadas recientemente. 

-¿Como puede él saber la existencia de las gemas?- Aquamarine pregunta ciertamente sorprendida, los humanos normales no pueden ver a las hadas en su forma mágica, las gemas eran un tipo especial de espíritu, comúnmente llamadas hadas, aunque ellas pueden tomar una forma de carne y hueso para ser completamente visibles. La mayoría de ellas trabajan y sirven a las hermanas Diamond, brujas casi inmortales con las que hicieron un contrato hace mucho tiempo. 

-No tenemos forma segura de saberlo, pero Yellow y yo aun tenemos que informarle a White. No cometas crímenes demasiado obvios por el momento- Blue Diamond ordena con seriedad, sus ojos llorosos miran a los ojos de Aquamarina, la pequeña gema hada asiente con una sonrisa. 

*****

**[Horas después, Nápoles]**

Aquamarine esta en su forma humana, ella tiene sus manos en los pequeños bolsillos de su chaqueta azul, para la misión ella seguía teniendo su elegante vestido pero ella le había agregado la chaqueta. La pequeña gema azul esta esperando a Peridot, cuando repentinamente ella ve al joven Universe, él esta caminando con una chica de ascendencia india, ambos se veían muy alegres. 

-Oh, pequeño casanova- Aquamarine exclama sonriendo mientras ve a la pareja caminar por la vereda -Bueno, si Peridot va a tardar en venir. Yo puedo tener un poco de diversión- La pequeña gema azul murmura con tranquilidad, ella entonces mira a ambos lados y repentinamente cruza, parando justo frente a un autobús. Aquamarine rápidamente fue notada por la chica humana y el híbrido. 

Steven entonces salta a sacar a Aquamarine del camino, evitando que ambos sean atropellados, en parte por la fracción de segundo donde Aquamarine con su movimiento ella desaceleró el camión apenas con una patada casi imposible de ver -¡Hey!¡¿Estás bien?!- Stven pregunta preocupado cuando él se da cuenta de que ambos ya no estaban en peligro. 

-Ahh- Aquamarine finge un gemido un poco agudo, Steven rápidamente escucho aquel sonido y estaba algo sonrojado, el híbrido no tarda en levantarse del suelo y ayudar a la chica "humana" en apuros -¡Muchas gracias! Lo lamento, suelo ser muy torpe- La pequeña gema azul exclama sacudiendo la mano del híbrido mientras ella lo arrastra hacía la vereda una vez más, con la chica india visiblemente preocupada. 

-No hay de que. ¿Estas bien?- Steven pregunta recomponiéndose de su primer sonrojo, él amablemente corresponde el saludo de Aquamarine -¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Steven, ella es Connie- El híbrido presenta, con la chica india también saludando a la pequeña gema. 

-Soy Aquamarine- La pequeña gema sentencia con una gran sonrisa. 


	2. 2-Conociéndonos un poco más

Aquamarine camina entre Steven y Connie en silencio y con una sonrisa, aunque para cierta confusión de los adolescentes de catorce y trece años respectivamente, es Steven quien toma la iniciativa para hablar con la chica -Hey, Aquamarine. ¿Por que estas caminando con nosotros?- El híbrido pregunta amablemente mirando a Aquamarine, ella muestra una cara visible de confusión. 

-¿No quieren que los acompañe?- La gema azul exclama, ella junta sus manos inocentemente y finge estar triste, con sus pequeños ojos azules suplicando a Steven y Connie, los adolescentes se tensan y se apresuran a intentar tranquilizar la chica. 

-No es eso, es solo que. ¿Por que?¿No tienes algún lugar al que ir o algo?- Connie exclama razonando lógicamente, pero por su parte Aquamarine se encoge de hombros, ella es aparentemente un poco tímida, aunque por supuesto, con la gema azul todo eso era pura actuación, y en el fondo sonríe. 

-...Estoy buscando a mi hermana, se llama Peridot. No la encuentro- Aquamarine sentencia implorando a Steven y la chica india -¿Podrían ayudarme?- La chica de pequeña estatura pregunta tomando repentinamente la mano del híbrido, que la mira sorprendido a Aquamarine, pero la naturaleza amable de Steven rápidamente lo obliga a asentir. 

-Esta bien-Steven acepta, con Connie asintiendo al lado de ambos, entonces Aquamarine sale corriendo arrastrando al híbrido mientras ella busca a su "hermana", Steven esta sorprendido por la fuerza de la chica -Hey. ¿Que pasa con Connie?- El híbrido pregunta preocupado mirando hacía atrás, ambos habían perdido a la chica india, para sorpresa de Aquamarine, Steven logro soltarse y dio unos pasos para ir a buscar a Connie. 

-¡Helado!- La gema azul exclama emocionada, atrayendo la atención del híbrido, ya que Aquamarine esta emocionada por ver una tienda de helados, Steven suspira y envía un mensaje a Connie antes de acercarse a la chica de baja estatura. 

-¿Quieres un helado?- El híbrido ofrece con calma mientras mira a Aquamarine, quien mira al híbrido de regreso. 

-De chocolate- La gema sentencia con calma mientras que Steven saca un poco de dinero de su bolsillo, yendo a comprar dos helados, uno para cada uno. Cuando el híbrido sale con un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla, Aquamarine esta sentada en un banco moviendo rápidamente su mano para llamar a Steven para sentarse con ella. 

El híbrido camina hacía el banco con calma y cuidado, él se asegura de no volcar nada cuando llega para sentarse junto a la chica de baja estatura. Steven entrega el helado de chocolate a Aquamarine, mientras que el intenta comer su helado de vainilla, la gema azul da una lamida inicial a su helado, pero en una fracción de segundo Aquamarine abofetea el helado de Steven, que cae inicialmente a los pantalones del híbrido, solo para después caer al suelo. 

-Aw- Steven exclama triste viendo su cono de helado casi vació, pero entonces un escalofrío recorre las piernas del híbrido, pero no por el helado tirado sobre sus pantalones, sino por las manos de la chica de baja estatura. La mano derecha de Aquamarine esta pasando por la pierna de Steven con fuerza -¿Que haces?- El híbrido pregunta un poco nervioso. 

-¿Oh?- La gema pregunta con curiosidad, ella levanta la vista viendo a Steven pero su mano se desvía un poco más, ella esta muy cerca de la entrepierna del híbrido -Limpiando tu pantalón- Aquamarine responde con calma, ella aprieta un poco, enviando otro escalofrío por el cuerpo del híbrido -Listo- La chica de baja estatura sentencia con una sonrisa, quitando su mano y limpiando con un movimiento su guante. 

-Gracias- Steven exclama un poco sonrojado mientras que su cara arde, él espera que Aquamarine no mencione nada al respecto.

-¿Quieres mi helado?- La chica de baja estatura ofrece al híbrido, el cual esta sorprendido. El sonrojo de Steven desaparece y el acepta, compartiendo un helado con Aquamarine. Mientras que el híbrido come la chica de baja estatura le hace algunas preguntas, nada demasiado intimo, solo sobre los gustos de Steven. 

******

Después de haber terminado el helado, Aquamarine esta corriendo una vez más agarrando la mano de Steven, ellos siguen buscando a Peridot, en el fondo la gema azul se pregunta si encontrará o no a la otra gema. El dúo acabo en un pequeño bosque de arboles en un parque -...Me perdí- Aquamarine sentencia. 

-¡¿Que?!- Steven pregunta sorprendido. 

-Me perdí, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy- La gema responde con calma mirando al híbrido. 

-...¿Como volvemos? ¡Yo tampoco se donde estamos!- Steven exclama preocupado mirnado a Aquamarine, por unos momentos ella sonríe pero entonces para mantener un disfraz creíble, ella hace que algunas gotas de agua caigan por su frente, imitando el sudor humano. 

La chica de baja estatura parece pensar por unos momentos -...¿Gritamos por ayuda?- Aquamarine sugiere. 

-...Ok- Steven acepta gratamente, entonces ambos empiezan a gritar. 

Lamentablemente lo único que acude es una extraña esfera verdosa, que arrolla árboles a su paso caminando con unas cuatro patas de araña -...¿Estas viendo eso?- Aquamarine le pregunta un poco confundida a Steven, el híbrido asiente -...¿Crees que nos puede ver?- La gema vuelve a preguntar. 

La esfera gira en su dirección y se detiene, solo para empezar a caminar hacía ellos -¡Si!- Steven exclama, él sale corriendo tomando a Aquamarine entre sus brazos, ella se aferra por la situación a los brazos del híbrido. Pero la esfera los esta persiguiendo. 

La esfera verde aumenta la velocidad, destrozando más árboles a su paso, la gema se sorprende de que Steven es más rápido de lo que parece a pesar de que él tiene no mucha estatura o músculo acorde a su edad. Aquamarine vigila a aquella esfera -¡Muévete a la izquierda!- La chica de baja estatura alerta, permitiendo a Steven esquivar un ataque de la esfera, era como una especie de líquido de color verde agua que empapa el lugar y parece viscoso y pegajoso. 

-Gracias- El híbrido exclama apresurado, pero entonces la esfera intenta atacarlos con una de sus patas. Aquamarine mira fijamente la esfera mientras que Steven se encoge un poco, pero el híbrido saca valor, hay un brillo rosa y repentinamente el ataque de la esfera se detiene por un escudo. 


End file.
